A Heart Broken Into Three
by Xo4UiWilL14xo
Summary: When two dear brothers fight, a sister is caught in the middle of it all, her life being altered for the worst forever.


The drumming of raindrops, the thunderous cracks of lighting, and the air so cold it seeped through the skin and into the bones.

Her face-pale, and for the first time the tension relaxed on her features, she looked carefree, and she was from now on.

Another drop trickled down her face, but her expression didn't change.

The boy hugged her limp body against him even if he knew his own body was too cold to warm up hers.

His teary eyes lingered downward and there he saw the face which haunted him for as long as he could remember, but it was finally at ease, striking a cord in his small heart. It didn't look so menacing anymore.

The boy kneeled down next to the figure, the girl still in arms, and cried… Cried with the rain, and screamed with the thunder.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Earlier__________________________________________________________________

"So what are you going to name her?"

Saaya Uchiha picked herself up slowly and sat up. "I've never given thought to it…" she plainly answered.

Kiba sat there looking at her oddly, "you do understand-"

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" He was cut short with Naruto barging in with a goofy smile plastered on his face, holding every balloon possibly produced for a celebration like this.

"So, is it a girl or boy??" Sakura followed behind eagerly looking into Kiba's arms to see if the baby he was holding looked like a girl.

She'd been hoping her team member would have a girl, ever since she had found out about the unexpected, way-to-early pregnancy.

"A girl" Kiba smiled, and Sakura squealed with glee, "how cute!" she walked over to Kiba, standing behind his shoulder and looked down at the little child. "She looks like Saaya, entirely" She looked back towards the long black haired girl and smiled.

Saaya knew that smile, she was hiding something. She knew that little girl didn't only look like Saaya, it looked like her twin brother also; more him than her, but with more feminine features.

"Knock-knock, anyone home?" a gray haired man suddenly walked though the doors, with a calm yet happy expression showing through his eyes.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto smiled in happiness, he was having a grand time more than any of them.

Kakashi simply nodded at Naruto before looking at Saaya and Kiba, "Congratulation you two"

Saaya half smiled "Thanks"

"So what have you named her?" he looked at Saaya, before Kiba interrupted.

"We haven't thought of one up yet…" the boy looked at Saaya with a little disappointment but she disregarded it, something greater was on her mind.

There was a long pause before Sakura had another outburst, "oh my goodness!"

"What –what?" Naruto looked at her confused before following Sakura's gaze towards the little girl and his mouth dropped.

The child yawned lightly and blinked her two tiny eyes open, revealing something which had shocked all them.

"What is it?" Saaya worriedly leaned forward maybe a little too fast because even the slightest movement made her wince.

"She has..."

"What?" she asked again anxious, but then when she saw the astonishment and smile on Naruto's face she relaxed a bit, it was probably something good.

"She has red eyes?..." Kakashi looked at her; closely "she already has Sharingan…" he finished with a sigh of amazement "Maybe she can't turn it on or off, and has is permanently showing…."

He would know, he's the one with the single left eye permanently red with the powers of Sharingan forever.

"That's amazing" Naruto gasped with a smile. "At least you'll know she'll be gifted in ninja school" he joked with a chuckle, patting Kiba's back.

"Yeah…"

Saaya took a deep breath and relaxed. She wasn't too pleased, now the daughter she wanted to have doing nothing of her family bloodline was now somehow involved. Even if legally her name wouldn't have Uchiha, she was now known as one this way.

* * *

All of the visitors of the day had finally left, the child was taken to the nursery and the room was now awkwardly silent.

"Saaya…?"

The still girl lay on her bed and stared out into the rainy landscape outside. "hmm…?"

Kiba stood up from the chair and strolled up on the one side of Saaya's bed, facing her back. "I know you've been thinking about them…"

She closed her eyes and didn't answer.

"It's alright if you have, we knew you haven't forgotten about any of them since _he_ left…" he scuffed his hair nervously, "but…. Can you at least be happy once in you life for your-our daughter?" His tone was almost as if he was begging.

Her tense body relaxed, and she looked over her shoulder slightly to see Kiba standing there, "I wish I could…" her vision blurred and she held back from tearing.

Kiba let out a breath, laying down and gingerly taking her into a hug. "I know I can't ask you to forget about those two forever, but it shouldn't stop you from living your life"

"I know…but…" She breathed into his chest, the brimming tears in her eye lids, falling over and watering Kiba's shirt.

She didn't want to explain anymore, she knew Kiba had a reasonable point but Sauske and Itachi were the only family she had, and if she had mentioned that to Kiba, she was sure he would defy that fact and try to comfort her. He would be wasting his time, she was a stubborn girl, and if she had taken the impossible task of preventing her brothers from fighting, she had.

"It's alright" Kiba whispered, his grip tightening lightly as he stroked her hair for hours before finally falling asleep in Saaya's arms.

Sleep would never get to Saaya, so why would it now? She'd simply lay there counting the minutes away in her mind until it came time to wake up again, and that's what she did every day.

Sweat and rain mixed and trickled down their raven black hair, as they stared at each other for a long moment.

They gasped for air which they couldn't seem to get enough of, with tense expressions on their faces.

"Itachi…" Sauske gasped, with a smirk on his face. "… You've lost your touch" with another jerk he punched him hard up on his stomach with all the chirping visible blue chakra flowing freely from his hand, making Itachi jolt forward, coughing up blood. He took the punch and said nothing, but taking another one from the young Uchiha.

"You think too little of me, young brother" he grunted before quickly jumping back to avoid another blow.

He regained his posture, not acknowledging the fact that he had a deep gash pouring with blood above his naval.

Sauske simply grinned "you're right…"

It was uncomfortable just laying here… waiting…. and for what?.... Nothing, nothing at all. Her thin finger drew circles on her bed for hours, as Saaya kept a watch outside. The rain had stopped suddenly and there were still wandering gray clouds hovering in the sky. It felt like the clouds were anticipating for something, something great.

Her eyes grew wide… and she quickly sat up, ignoring the pain suddenly jolting through her abdomen, watching the sky intently.

She knew this feeling; she knew this… it wasn't just nature. "Lighting…" a mere whisper to herself was enough to convince her mind. There was only one person she ever knew who could produce this kind of power, this kind of technique.

Saaya quickly got up and hurriedly changed into her normal clothes, sneaking out of the hospital through the window. She took one last glance back the slumbering Kiba before running out.

She had to see if it was him, just one glimpse, it'd been too long and too many years.

Sauske stood there face to face, his eyes solely focusing on Itachi's posture and stance. "It'll be over in an instant… "

Another thunderous sound of lightening crackled though the sky menacingly, making Saaya jump

She looked up watching the lighting strike quickly touch the ground through the trees for a split second before going back into the sky. She was close to the site, but still so far away. She had to keep running no matter how bad her condition was. Even if her legs were starting to weigh in, she'd a find a way getting there on her hands if it was possible.

One more sound of lighting and there were numerous bolts from the sky forming at the palm of Sauske's hand, lighting up the area is if it was a bright summer's day. All the power… it was hard to fathom. But then again Itachi wouldn't expect less of his brother, no matter how young he was. He'd find a way to reach his level either way.

"….the vision of your death … it's time to reproduce what I saw earlier.."

"Come on!" she was running out of breath fast. Saaya had no doubt in her mind it was Sauske reproducing all this charka and power, it was too familiar…And the other source…. It was the same she would pick up whenever Itachi would be around spying on her. He would never attack, just watch from a distance, and Saaya would never acknowledge his company either, or else he'd disappear.

She ignored all the throbbing pain and aches and ran as hard as she could, the beats of her feet hitting the ground syncing with the beats of her heart pumping. Her destination was almost in sight, their upcoming presence fueling her to run stronger and faster.

"Disappear with thunder!"

Her deep black eyes finally feel upon her two brothers. The young girl didn't realize what was happening until she saw the lighting formed in Sauske's hand and Itachi struggling to stand up with wavering eyes.

"Itachi?...Sauske!"

One swift moment, and she was caught in the middle. The two eyes met his fearful and hers stricken. Blood dripped with the starting rain and tears spew. Pains finally took her under and dread overtaking him.

Sauske looked down at his hands tainted in crimson then hesitantly took his shaking gaze up to meet Saaya's suffering ones.

"Saaya!"

It was too quick, to fast, and too late.

He pulled out his hand quickly, making more blood flow freely from the large wound.

In an instant she fell, collapsing into Sauske's arms. "S-Saaya?" his words shook violently.

This was a mistake. He wasn't supposed to…

He pushed her hair back and held her small frame against his body, "A-are you a-alright?"

Saaya didn't answer.

Suddenly he had forgotten about the fact that he was even fighting Itachi, that he wasn't supposed to be a part of Saaya's world, he was Orochimaru's, not the leaf village's, and that he hadn't even seen or spoken to Saaya in years.

Itachi stumbled to them, him just as close to death as Saaya was.

She struggled for words, breathing was difficult enough.

"Why are you're here?" Sauske demanded trying to deny what just happened.

Saaya simply nodded, biting her lip to hold the screams inside.

"But why?..."

"I...I knew you were here and.. I wanted to see you… both of you" she slowly turned her head toward Itachi, smiling subtly.

Sauske chuckled hysterically, with warm tears slipping from his lids. "You're a first class idiot"

Saaya smiled meekly "I know I am"

Closing her eyes trying to hold on to this life as hard as she could, but her will wasn't proving to be strong enough.

"Saaya…." Itachi finally called, his voice barely audible.

She was in too much pain to understand who was calling her name this time.

"Saaya….?" he called again staggering towards his little sister.

She didn't answer except for sliding her eye lids open half way to see him, with a half smile lingering in her red lips.

Itachi was taken back; he'd never seen her smile directly at him since she was a child. The smile awakened the memories of her carefree and lively personality which had been erased in the past 14 years.

Itachi took in a deep breath which was getting harder and more difficult to do after each second which passed.

Sauske hadn't let go of Saaya and stared down at his younger twin sister, with eager eyes, "Saaya…" he spoke softly

No reply.

"Saaya?"

The color in her eyes were gone, her face glazed and distant as a beautiful statue.

The boy hugged the body closer, his face digging into her scented hair. The body draped lifelessly to his.

Sauske finally looked up, his tight fists clutched and red gaze flared "Itachi!"

He looked up staring at his younger brother with a saddened look, which he had never given him before, "I'm not the one wounded her…"

Sauske bit his tongue, his anger towards his brother growing rapidly larger.

"I'll kill you…" a harsh mumble escaped his lips, his gaze piercing.

Itachi didn't answer, and stepped forward, picking up his weak arm and stared into Sauske's eyes softly.

Sauske stepped back, a step surprised, his façade relaxing.

"You don't have to try…"

His feet slowly took two steps forward, and he painfully leaned forward, delicately grazing his little sister's cold check "… this time" Itachi smiled humbly, and finally took his two figures, poking Sauske right in the middle of his forehead.

The blood from his fingers seeped down from Sauske's forehead and he was stricken. "Ita-"

The man fell, his blank eyes starring upward into the gray clouds above, as the rain drops teemed on his body.

* * *

_Author's Comment:_

_So i was one day wondering if the Uchiha brothers ever had a youngest sister or youngest twin sister to Sauske and what kind of relation they would have with her, so this was what i came up._

_I really wouldn't think Itachi would be mean or harsh to his youngest sister, but actually pity her for being involved in all this, and Sauske being her twin, would care for her tremendoulously even if he wouldnt show it to easily, if this were a normal case. So i portrayed the sister, in this case Saaya, to be a defeated spirit just wishing for her brothers to set aside their differences for the sake of her well being, but obviously that didnt happen... lol_

_But yeah this was inspired by the song the show used for itachi's ending moments on the show. "Love&Truth"- YUI. _

_So yeah hope you enjoyed the story, :D I'm probably going to add another chapter to this to show everyone's reactions, i mean you cant just leave the baby, Kiba and squad members in the dust like that, they need to cry too ;) lmao_


End file.
